You're in for an Ed: An Edolescence Halloween
by Actionphoenix260
Summary: After investigating a ghost town as part of a harmless high-school Halloween prank, the Eds and their friends go head-to-head against five infamous holiday frights! But are they REALLY dealing with the supernatural here?
1. A terrifying turn

**Phoenix's note: **Hello, Hello, HELLO, friends and fans! Say hello to the first ever Edolescence Holiday special! Though, there are only two chapters, I would still appreciate a publicized review from each of you!

* * *

The screen opened up on a windy, breezy day in the little town of Peach Creek. The sun had nearly set and it was almost 6:30 p.m. As several colored leaves floated past the camera, it shifted to the front of the Candy Store. On neighboring stores were windows decorated with ghosts, goblins, bats, and a witch flat against a door. All was quiet and peaceful to the point where one could only hear a bird tweeting.

Just then, Eddy, Ed, and Edd busted through the door of the Candy store and ran around the corner as they each carried two full garbage bags and the former two laughed heartily! When they stopped at a corner where Eddy's parked Camaro waited,

"Man, that was awesome!" Eddy wiped a tear from his eye. "I dunno who wet their pants more: that guy or me! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"I fail to see the amusement that resides within the puerile practical joke that you and Ed have just pulled, Eddy!" Edd chastised.

"Aw, c'mon, sockhead!" Eddy touched Edd's shoulder. "Ya can't tell me that ya don't find scarin' the pants off one of the old employees with a few _demon_ _chicken_ _masks _ain't funny!"

"Yeah, Double D!" Ed joined in. "I'd say it's the best $5.00 I've ever spent!"

"Terrifying the elderly employees is one thing!" Edd folded his arms. "But doing so as a diversion to absconding with jawbreakers is a far larger shelf of library books!"

"Ah, the guy's like 94 years old! He'll forget!" Eddy spun a jawbreaker around on his finger before he put it back in the bag. "Besides, I got tired of tellin' 'im that they were havin' a 15 for a $1 sale on these things! With them glasses, you'd think he'd be able to see through the freakin' walls!"

"Like Joe Laserstrike in the "Zap Comics"!" Ed joked as Edd looked at him.

"Now, c'mon!" Eddy opened his trunk up and threw his bags of candy in it as Ed and Edd did the same. It didn't close at first due to the jawbreakers' size, but it shut completely when Ed banged on it once! "I wanna see how Cody and Maggie are doin' at the X-House! This is gonna be the most badass Halloween we've ever had!"

Eddy got in the driver's seat while Edd rode shotgun and Ed in the backseat. As the car started, the remixed version of the Halloween movies' score started to play. As the Eds drove into the setting sun, the screen turned eerie black and the special's title appeared in a blue, blood-like fashion:

* * *

**YOU'RE IN FOR AN ED: AN EDOLESCENCE HALLOWEEN**

* * *

The screen reverted back to normal before it transitioned to the outside of the X-House. The Eds drove up the hill and onto the right wall of the house before it opened up like a garage and the Eds drove in.

Inside the "Screen room", Cody had just now placed two chairs in front of a long brown table with a huge keyboard on it. The screen room was a large theater, but was practically empty in terms of furniture besides the rows of seats. The only exception was a large, TV-like flatscreen computer the size of Nate's flatscreen TV (**Third time's the Ed**) on the wall.

However, the room was also very decorated for the season's occasion! On the left wall was a standee of Michael Myers, on the right wall was a standee of Jason Voorhees, and on the ceiling was a painting (possibly done by Ed) of Freddie Krueger from the 2010 film. There were also evil-looking Jack O' Lanterns in each corner of the room. As Maggie put in the last Jack O' Lantern, "You think Eddy went overboard with this whole idea?"

"No way!" Cody sat down. "He's got the right idea! We're gettin' a little old for this trick or treatin' business! So now, startin' this year, part of a treat _is_ a trick!"

Maggie swung her hip, "Are you sure you're related to Double D?"

"Are you sure yer purple hair isn't fake?" Cody retorted as Maggie touched her head; appalled by Cody's remark.

Just then, the Eds walked in with mixed expressions on their respective faces. Eddy greeted, "What's up, guys?"

"Everything's set!" Maggie embraced Edd before the two kissed.

"Good!" Eddy tapped Cody's seat. "And there ain't gonna be no glitches this year, right? Smooth-sailin'?"

"Ya know it!" Cody replied.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Ed excitedly squeezed his fists. "Holly's putting on a special Halloween outfit just for me!"

"So are Maggie and Nazz!" Eddy folded his arms amused. "Supposed to be somethin' to arouse us with!"

Ed looked from left to right speechless until, "Yeah, but whose girl is gonna be sexier is the question!"

"Not Tori! That's for sure!" Eddy smirked. "Always wearin' that tiny playboy bunny outfit and thinkin' it's never gonna cease bein' sexy!"

"Wait! "Tori" as in "Victoria Van Bartonschmeer"?" Maggie walked up to Eddy in disbelief. "Your ex-girlfriend and your current girlfriend's cousin? She's coming here?"

"Uh…yeah!" Eddy looked around as if Maggie was making a big deal out of nothing. "She moved into the other cul-de-sac last week! Ya didn't know?"

"I didn't!" Edd jumped in.

"Well, yeah!" Eddy explained. "She and 'er mom moved here after they caught 'er dad havin' an affair and divorced 'im a month back!"

"And now, she's in a strong relationship with our big-chinned jock!" Ed added.

"KEVIN?" Maggie and Edd uttered in disbelief.

"Let's just hope he ain't more attracted to his truck!" Cody joked; referring to Kevin's purged bike and motorcycle obsession.

"You guys don't pay attention too much, do ya?" Eddy shook his head from left to right amused.

"That's 'cause they spend their days being mad scientists in Double D's garage, Eddy!" Ed added.

"C'mon, Ed!" Eddy pushed Ed out the doorway. "Let's finish settin' the place up for the party tonight!"

"I will join you!" Edd and Maggie walked out of the room as they held hands.

"Me too! I want'chu to put the snacks in the right place this time!" Cody followed his friends out of the room before the screen faded to black.

* * *

The screen reopened at the X-House at night, where the sound of party music could be heard and the vehicles of several of the main cast members could be seen on the curb and in the driveway.

Inside, there were about three orange-sheet-covered tables of Halloween-based treats from countless bowls of candy, to spider-shaped chocolate cookies, marshmallow bats, green punch, and pumpkin-colored jawbreakers. The walls were covered with glow-in-the-dark ghost and zombie paintings, black and orange (respectively) balloons, demonic skeletons, and spider-webs.

Among the party-going costume-wearing teenagers were the conversing Eddy, Nazz, Kevin, Tori, Edd, and Maggie. Eddy was costumed as "John Connor" from "Terminator Salvation" and held a fake rifle, Nazz was a maid in a really thin outfit and extra make-up, Kevin was costumed as "Leon Kennedy" from "Resident Evil" and had a fake rifle in his hand, Tori (**How to Catch an Ed**) was a (as aforementioned by Eddy) playboy bunny, Edd was "Van Helsing" from the 2003 film of the same name, and Maggie was a nurse. On the dance floor was Holly and Ed. The former was a policewoman and the latter was "Rick O' Connell" from "The Mummy movies".

"Like the outfit?" Holly winked at Ed.

"Love it, gravy-cake!" Ed tried to dance, but fell on the floor!

At a snack table, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny were talking as the latter stuffed his face with spider cookies and candy corn while Sarah and Jimmy ate some sugarcoated bonbons (**Boo Haw Haw**). Sarah was a "Barbie Doll", Jimmy was "Iron man" from the second movie, and Jonny was a demon raccoon and Plank was his cub!

"So, what's this surprise the Eds got planned again?" Jonny asked.

"Supposed to be some kind of-" Sarah started.

"WHAT'S UP, YALL?" the handholding Nate and Brooke walked into the X-House as everyone cheered! Nate was costumed as "Blade" from the movies of the same name and held a long, fake machete while Brooke was costumed as, ironically, a vampire in a black leather outfit that showed her cleavage. The couple walked up to Eddy and the gang and hugged one another!

"Didn't think you were comin', dude!" Kevin gave Nate some dap.

"Couldn't find my sunglasses, so I had to get some more real quick!" Nate replied. "By the way, if Twan shows up looking for somethin', I'm not here!"

The teens laughed before Eddy tapped his earpiece and heard Cody's voice on the other end, _"We're ready!" _

"Good." Eddy whispered back and motioned for the D.J. to cease playing the music; much to the other teens' anger. Eddy stepped in front of the staircase as a screen came down. "SHUT IT! Time for us to get to the real reason why we're here!" Eddy cleared his throat, "Know it or not, the old Ghost town, "Prunus Pond", was built over a ground inhabited by evil ghosts! The local folk were superstitious, of course! But some mayor, started havin' these…visions and claimed to have seen some freaky-ass creatures! They claimed the poor bastard was sick and decided to put him out of his misery on this very day! His last words were, "you will suffer". Now, 'ccordin' to legend, every Halloween, the mayor's ghost brings up the spirits of said holiday to stir up trouble for anyone in the town at night!"

"_Oh, lord!" _Edd rolled his eyes.

"Course, we're all skeptic here, but here's the rub!" Eddy continued. "Me and several self-proclaimed hard-asses are goin' to that town and scopin' it for _spirits_…tonight! And after midnight, we'll see who shits themselves more: you or us! TO THE THEATER!"

The teens excitedly ran out of the living room and into the theater down the hall. The only ones who remained were Eddy, Ed, Nazz, Holly, Kevin, Nate, Sarah, and Jimmy, The teens walked up to the doorway and saw everyone sitting in theater seats while Edd, Maggie, and Cody (who was costumed as Captain Jack Sparrow), sat at the table as they wore earpieces and grinned mischievously.

"Think they're ready!" Nazz sing-songed.

"Then let's get going!" Holly eagerly walked off-screen as the others followed.

* * *

The screen transitioned to the outside of an old, decrepit town with a faded sign that was supposed to read, "PRUNUS POND: POPULATION: 200" Not too far away, a white limousine was approaching with everyone who didn't sit down in the theater, was inside; including Rolf, who was dressed as a Viking (shocker!).

"So, like, how are Maggie, Double D, and Cody going to know we're there, again?" Nazz asked.

"Earlier today, Cody and Maggie put up some mini-cameras all over town!" Eddy bit into a chocolate-skull. "Moment we step in, they click on and we're in business!"

"Rolf will see to it that no fiend from beyond our mortal existence confronts us and expect not to taste his fury!" Rolf arrogantly smirked.

"Dude, there are no fiends! We're just gonna fuck with everybody till about midnight!" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, chill, man! Everything's set!" Nate chewed his gum.

Jimmy sniffed the air, "Oh, man! What smells like must?"

Rolf sniffed the air, "Ah, yes! The aroma of delectable fungus is overwhelmingly delightful, no?" and took out a transparent bag filled with mushrooms, which filled the place up with a repulsive odor!

"ROLF, THAT'S SICK!" Nazz swallowed her vomit!

"AND SOME AM I!" Eddy put his fake gun in front of his nose!

"OH, GOD!" Nate grabbed his own neck!

"WE'RE…_cough_…HERE!" The driver shouted off-screen.

The kids (save for Rolf) busted out of the limo and stared breathing, coughing, and wheezing hysterically!

"Like a fucking indoor dumpster!" Holly gagged.

"Why do you express signs of sickness, friends of the blind alley that resides within our residence?" Rolf scratched his head confused.

"Let's just get in there and make people piss themselves before I end up gettin' a rash like on Ed's back!" Eddy coughed.

* * *

In the screen room, the big screen clicked on as soon as it was affirmed that everyone walked into the town.

"They're in!" Cody uttered before everyone muttered excitedly.

"Ready to get mischievous, boys?" Maggie grinned deviously.

"Indubitably, my elegant medical pixie!" Edd touched Maggie's chin as she blushed and Cody pretended to vomit!

* * *

In the town, the group were gathered together and prepared to split up and begin their objective.

"All right! Here're the groups!" Eddy started. "Me, Kevin, and Nate got the Westside! Ed, Rolf, and Jimmy got the north and south sides! And Nazz, Holly, and Sarah got the Eastside! Let's get to work!"

The kids put their hands in and raised them up high as they cheered "YEAH!" and dispersed in their given directions before the screen faded to black.

The screen reopened with Nazz, Holly, and Sarah on the Eastside of Prunus Pond, where the trio of girls were seen walking up to the old Saloon.

"Don't mean to complain, but don't'chu you think that it was a bad idea to split up?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah Chelsea Fuller!" Holly and Nazz stopped to tease Sarah. "Are you _actually _saying that you believe in the old myth?"

"No!" Sarah pouted. "It's just—no!"

"Yeah, right!" Nazz rolled her eyes. "As if I don't remember you nearly wetting yourself when your brother made that Mole mutant claim!"

"Oh, and you were "so totally cool" when you bought all those bananas and hotdog buns!" Sarah retorted.

"Mole Mutants?" Holly looked at Nazz.

"Long story!" Nazz replied.

The girls walked into the saloon just as the camera shifted to the screen room and showed them walking around with pumpkin-based flashlights in their respective hands. The saloon was dusty, filled with cobwebs, and smelled almost as terrible as Rolf's mushrooms.

"Ew! Eddy really knew what he was doing when he picked this place!" Holly shuttered.

"That's Eddy!" Nazz giggled. "Besides, don't you think that if we want to scare the crap out of everybody, we need to go somewhere that even we're afraid of going to?"

"You guys didn't rig this place up did you?" Sarah tipped over a table. "Cuz then we'd definitely screw up!"

* * *

At their table, Edd, Maggie, and Cody looked at each other mischievously before the latter pressed a pen-like device as he snickered quietly.

In the actual saloon, Nazz and Holly had just now sat at the bar table, but Sarah looked at them and folded her arms, "Hey, what's with you two? We're supposed to be looking for…ghosts!"

"Like, get real, Sarah!" Nazz chastised. "The only scary thing in here is shit like dust! And maid or not, I'm not cleaning it!"

"Besides, ghost hunting, or whatever, is a guy thing!" Holly added. "So, we'll act like damsels in distress and let them do whatever!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. Suddenly, one of the tables next to Sarah moved by itself before Holly gulped, "What the hell was that?"

Just then, as Sarah yelped, many of the other tables started to move away from each other and create a walkway! Just then, the place started to rumble and the old bottles of drinks fell off the shelf before the "ghost" of a town sheriff appeared and bellowed at the girls, "GET OUT OR DIE!" before he burst into demonic flames and flew towards them as they screamed and made a run for the door!

* * *

Back in the screen room, the kids of the theater either laughed or looked at each other worried. Disappointed, Edd pressed a button on a remote before the screen shifted to Rolf's gang in the south side.

* * *

In the actual area, Ed had just now walked out of a church while Jimmy ate a candy bar and Rolf ate some mushrooms as they both stood in front of it (the church).

"Couldn't find anything! Not even with this high-tech ghost hunting tracker for boys!" Ed took out a walky-talky-like device that started beeping.

"Shall Rolf consummate a secondary-investigation, he-who-dresses-as-an-old-world-figure Ed boy?" Rolf gulped.

"Nah, let's check the barn on the north side again!" Ed suggested. "What do you think Jimmy?"

Jimmy shrugged before the screen shifted to the barn just north of where the trio was before they themselves appeared on-screen.

"SLAAHARGGHHH!" Using a huge, mallet-like hammer, Rolf struck the doors of the barn open before all three boys walked inside and found nothing but a musty smell, cobwebs, and more than its fair share of hay.

"You guys go ahead! I'd get lost in there!" Ed and Rolf walked inside while Jimmy remained behind to eat his candy in peace. Rolf walked over to a huge mountain of hay as Ed ran upstairs to investigate more. Rolf slashed through the hay in search of signs of life. "No precursor of supernatural individuals here, two-eyebrows-as-one, Ed boy!"

"Ditto for up here, Rolf!" Ed jumped down off of the ladder. "All right! Ready to go, Jim-"

Ed and Rolf developed bug-eyes of fear and disbelief when they looked out the open doors! Both boys ran out of the barn before they stopped dead in their tracks in fear!

"DAH!" Ed covered his mouth!

"YA-SHEH-SHOY!" Rolf exclaimed in his own language.

The camera slowly moved towards the thing that the boys were looking at. Which was… the wide-eyed and vacant Jimmy hanging on a noose with his candy bag on the ground next to him!

"OH, AGGHHH!" Ed and Rolf ran away from the site where Jimmy was apparently hung before most of the kids in the screen room started whispering to each other fearfully while others started having second thoughts about whether or not what was happening was real!

"Now we're getting someplace!" Edd smiled at Maggie; indicating that she was perhaps the one who pulled the strings for that stunt!

* * *

Meanwhile on the Westside, Eddy's gang had just now walked out of the "Undertaker" building as they talked.

"Thought fer sure we woulda found somethin' in there!" Eddy rubbed his fake gun.

"We did!" Kevin replied. "Some green glowin' shit called, uh…what was it, Nate?"

"Ectoplasm?" Nate raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Kevin added sarcastically.

"Smart-ass!" Eddy joked. "Let's check out that ol' station wagon!"

The boys walked into the station wagon, but didn't find anything but old barrels of gunpowder.

"Now, what ghost is gonna be in here?" Nate looked at Eddy.

"Last place you'd expect!" Eddy folded his arms. "Ever heard that sayin'?"

"Also heard "give up the ghost"!" Kevin added. "But this ain't Scooby-Doo!"

Suddenly, one of the barrels started to move, but only Kevin noticed it. He signaled for the other guys to get quiet while he inspected it. He tossed it to the side as he looked back at the other boys and shrugged. Just then, the ghost of a cowboy appeared in between the boys and pointed his gun at Kevin!

"WHOA!" Kevin ducked and tried to leg-sweep the ghost as he (the ghost) shot his (ghost) gun, but his foot went right through his (the ghost's) legs!

The ghost turned around and shot his other gun at Eddy and Nate, who quickly dispersed! Eddy grabbed a barrel of gunpowder and threw it at the ghost, but it went right through him before he vanished and appeared right in front of him with gleaming red eyes!

"AAAGGGHHH!" Eddy yelped in fear!

Just then, Nate came up from behind the ghost and made it vanish after he tried to slash it with his fake blade.

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Eddy yelled. "THIS AIN'T NO FUN NO MORE!"

The trio of boys ran out of the station wagon as they panted and sweated uncontrollably!

* * *

From inside the screen room, we could see the teens (save for Jimmy) running up to each other in the middle of the town as the entire room of audience members (particularly Brooke, Tori, and Jonny as he squeezed Plank) started muttering and whispering to each other in concern and fear while Edd and his group only focused on the screen.

* * *

In the actual town…

"WHERE'S JIMMY?" Sarah screamed worried.

"ASK NO QUESTIONS!" Rolf replied. "WE MUST IMPLEMENT AN IMMEDIATE EVACUATION!"

"WHERE'S JIMMY?" Sarah grabbed Ed's shirt in fearful angry and pulled him down to head-level.

"HE'S…DEAD!" Ed pushed Sarah off of him before the others stared at him in shock and disbelief. "We found him hanging on an execution noose in front of the barn! Wide-eyed, candiless, and everything!"

"And we're next if we don't-" Nazz started.

Nazz was cut off when the entire town started to quake violently before a legion's worth of ghosts based on the town's past inhabitants surrounded them! Worried, Nazz grabbed Eddy's arm, Ed wrapped his arms around Holly, and Kevin, Nate, Rolf, and Sarah backed into each other just as about seven cowboys showed up and pointed their respective guns at the kids!

Right when they closed their respective eyes, the ghostly cowboys shot at them and the screen and the screen room went black; causing mass screams! After about ten seconds worth of panicky screams, Edd, Maggie, and Cody looked at one another triumphantly before they looked back at the screen and it suddenly clicked back on and took place in the now vacant spot it was just in!

Five seconds after it got silent, everyone who was believed to be dead (including Jimmy) hopped on screen completely unscathed with mischievous facial expressions!

"FOOLED YA, DIDN'T WE?" Eddy and company laughed into the mini-camera. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN, SUCKAS! NOW GET OUTTA THERE AND ENJOY THE PARTY…LIKE THE PUSSIES YOU ARE!"

The screen clicked to black before the entire room lit back up and was filled with angered and disgusted teenagers (save for Edd's group)!

"Dick move" is right, Plank!" Jonny pouted. "What a buncha ass-faces!"

"Pretty clever, guys!" Brooke and Tori walked towards Edd and his group!

"Yeah! You mislead us just to get a laugh!" Tori folded her arms.

"Quite the contrary, Tori!" Edd stood up. "By failing to assimilate the precise knowledge of the town's legendary chronicle spoken by Eddy, you yourselves allowed your mind to be mislead!"

"Excuse me?" Tori raised her eyebrow.

"Eddy stated that the so-called apparition army helmed by the town's murdered mayor was the basis of the latter's sworn retribution!" Edd explained. "What you witnessed were the apparitions of the supposed, long-deceased inhabitants rather than the former!"

"Which we engineered through the magical use of wires and portable holographic projectors!" Maggie swung her hip. "And of course, really good local actors!"

"In other words, loves, you've been punked!" Cody added while in the character of Jack Sparrow.

"Wow, Eddy's good!" Tori raised her eyebrows surprised. "Then again, he did pass all the mental skills exams with flying colors!"

"And it's normally guys like that that end up becoming criminal masterminds!" Brooke joked.

The teens laughed before Maggie grabbed Edd's hand, "C'mon, guys! Let's get back to the party!"

The teens walked off-screen before the camera zoomed in on the theater TV and transitioned to the Prunus Pond ghost town. All was foggy in the town now and there was an eerie silence broken only by the sound of a teenage boy's laughter in the old hotel. In one of the rooms, the boys (save for Jimmy) were trading candy as they sat on the floor and used a ghost-shaped lamp as light.

"I'll trade'ga one jawbreaker for three bags of peanut N&Ns!" Eddy raised a pumpkin-colored jawbreaker.

"Deal!" Kevin snatched the jawbreaker and threw three fun-sized bags of peanut N&Ns at Eddy.

"All right! Who wants this candied orange?" Nate held up a basketball-sized candied orange on a stick before Ed suddenly munched the whole as Nate shouted, " 'EY!"

"What?" Ed nonchalantly chewed the candy up. "You asked who wanted it! You didn't auction it!"

"Rolf will trade you this deliciously colored fungus in exchange for a cucurbita-themed jawbreaker, enlarged-chin Kevin boy!" Rolf held up a multi-colored mushroom.

"Dude, for the last time, ain't no one gonna eat ya freakin' mushrooms instead of candy!" Kevin folded his arms. "Give it up!"

The door slammed open as Nazz and Holly stood in the doorway.

"All right, guys! Trading time's over!" Nazz clapped her hands three times. "Out!"

"OHHHH!" Kevin, Rolf, and Ed (who grabbed Holly's waist) walked out of the room as Eddy stood up and Nazz walked in.

"Aw, c'mon, sweetheart!" Eddy grinned. "I was just about to close a majorly sweet deal that'll last us till next Halloween!"

"Oh, I'll show you a sweet deal!" Nazz amorously closed the door with her foot and pushed Eddy onto the old hotel bed! She jumped on top of him before they started making out!

* * *

Meanwhile, across the hall, Jimmy and Sarah were sitting on a bed as they ate candy and talked.

"I have to say it, Sarah! I think everyone was more scared of this prank than I was my entire life!" Jimmy chuckled.

"Don't think it was _that_ scary, Jimmy!" Sarah bit into her chocolate bar.

"Hey, don't knock my confidence…or past!" Jimmy ate some jolly ranchers.

"This was a rad prank, all right, Jimmy!" Sarah agreed. "But don't'chu think the whole idea is kinda cheesy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sayin' what idiot would really believe a ghost story about a mayor's Halloween monsters gettin' even cuz he was looked at as a moron?" Sarah mocked. "I mean, c'mon!"

As Sarah prepared to take another bite out of her chocolate bar, she heard a CREAK noise.

"You heard that?" Sarah asked.

"Heard what?" Jimmy shrugged.

CREAK!

"There it is, again!" Sarah raised her voice, "ED! QUIT TRYIN' TA SCARE ME OR I'M TELLIN' MOM ABOUT THAT D YA MADE ON THAT TEST!"

Suddenly, there was a faint sound of psychotic laughter. It was not in the room _per_ _se_, but it seemed to have originated from somewhere close.

"Um…what was that?" Jimmy gulped.

* * *

In the other room, Eddy and Nazz continued to make out and giggle before the screen shifted to the dark "lobby" downstairs. From a crack in the floor and after seven seconds of suspenseful silence and dramatic music…purple, living liquid clay emerged from the crack and started to laugh psychotically even though it didn't have a face!

The clay then sloshed into a crack in the wall and traveled upwards inside of it as it continued to laugh diabolically!

* * *

In Sarah and Jimmy's room, the two were picking up wrappers and humming to themselves before the sound of the diabolical liquid clay's laughter grabbed Jimmy's attention!

"Uh…S-S-Sarah?" Jimmy stuttered fearfully! "There it is again!"

Sarah looked around and heard the laughter, but did not know where it was coming from! She uttered with a slightly frightened tone, "That ain't Ed!" and embraced Jimmy! Just then, unbeknownst to the kids, the liquid clay ceased laughing as it poured into the room via a crack in an upper corner!

"Do you hear something?" Jimmy shivered.

The liquid clay then sloshed over to the back-turned Jimmy and Sarah before it slowly began to form into a rather muscular creature with the head of a skull and teeth as sharp as a vampire's!

"I got a bad feeling about this!" Sarah started to sweat uncontrollably.

Jimmy then noticed a casted shadow over both him and Sarah and turned around in time to see the demonic clay creature just as it started to laugh psychotically once more!

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sarah and Jimmy embraced in a fearful, bug-eyed manner as the camera zoomed in on the still-laughing creature's face!

* * *

In the hallway, Eddy, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Holly, and Nate stepped out of their rooms and wondered what all the noise was!

"What the hell was that?" Ed scratched his eyebrow!

"I don't know!" Holly replied. "But it sounded like it was coming from your sister's room!"

"Let's check it out!" Kevin ran at the door, but Rolf pulled him back and uttered, "Has the blood in your jowl ascended to your cerebrum, hotshot Kevin? We must tread cautiously so as not to jeopardize the possible fates of the young ones, yes?"

Rolf took out his extremely large axe (**Out with the old, in with the Ed**) and destroyed the door to Sarah and Jimmy's room!

"Yeah! _Real_ subtle!" Nate walked into the room first. The others followed and saw that nothing was out of order except for one thing…Jimmy and Sarah were missing!

"Sarah! Sarah!" Ed shouted; but there was no response.

"Yo, Stark!" Eddy tried calling Jimmy; but there was no response. "Where are ya?"

Nazz walked over to a wall and developed bug-eyes when she looked up before she uttered, "Uh…guys?"

Everyone walked up behind Nazz as she pointed to what she was looking at. When they looked up…they saw that an upper corner of the room had a human-sized hole with purple clay dripping from it! The teens remained quiet out of fear as they each gulped!

* * *

The screen cut to the outside of the hotel before, in this order, Eddy, Kevin, Ed, Nate, Nazz, Holly, and Rolf busted through the front door and ran in the middle of the street fearful, but in-control!

"All right! I don't need a cowboy's ghost tellin' me that we gotta get outta this fuckin' town!" Kevin shouted.

"Not without my sister!" Ed yelled.

"Wake up, Fuller!" Kevin retorted. "Ya saw that big-ass hole in the wall with some crap drippin' from it! No one knows we're here and if they did, what reason do they got for kidnappin' Jimmy and Sarah?"

"I DUNNO!" Ed exclaimed. "BUT NO ONE'S GOIN' ANYWHERE TILL I FIND THEM!"

"Nate, help me out here!" Kevin turned to Nate.

"He's right, Kev!" Nate agreed with his Ed. "We gotta find the freshmen before we even think about goin'! Otherwise, we're gonna hafta do some serious explainin' to their parents!"

"Are you kiddin' me?" Kevin shouted. "They could already be dead!"

"Don't think so!" Eddy doubted. "If whoever got 'em wanted to kill 'em, we woulda saw their bodies on the floor, not gone! So, like it or not, we're stayin' here till we find-"

Eddy was suddenly cut off by the sound of a horse whinnying in the foggy distance. The kids all went silent as they slowly turned their heads in that direction. In the fog, five silhouetted figures appeared and looked as if they were coming towards them. They produced cold sweat and visible breath as the figures began to step out of the fog. They each developed bug-eyes when they saw exactly what they were looking at!

From left to right, a werewolf with gleaming yellow eyes, a vampire with gleaming red eyes, a headless horseman (pumpkin-head included), a goblin with scars all over its body, and a moist, beefy zombie with skeletal protrusions! And each of them stood at least 6'4 (the horseman included)!

[What in the gods' names?] Rolf uttered in his own language.

"Oh…" Holly stared at the monsters.

"…Shit!" Nazz gulped.

The horseman's horse whinnied as it stood on its back legs and he (the horseman) spat fire through "his mouth" before the screen cut to black!

* * *

**Did you know: "N&Ns" are a parody of the popular candy, "M&Ms", while "candied oranges" are an especially exaggerated parody of "candied apples". "Prunus Pond" is named for the genus, "Prunus".**

**

* * *

****Phoenix's note: My inspiration for this special episode are the movies "Halloween: Resurrection" and "Ghost Town". The latter of which appeared on TV rather than a theater. But enough ranting! On with the show! **


	2. Turning the tables

The screen opened up at the kids in the ghost town, who were still stiff with fear at the sight of five notorious Halloween creatures of legend! The headless horseman drew his sword and as his horse stood up and whinnied, he pointed his sword at the kids as he laughed diabolically and all five creatures came at the kids!

"RUN FOR IT!" the kids took off in opposite directions at EEnE-speed as the creatures pursued some of them!

* * *

Meanwhile at the X-house, the Halloween party was still going strong and everyone was having a great time; completely unaware of some of their peers' predicament. At a snack table, Edd watched everyone dance with a slightly suspicious look on his face. Maggie walked up to him, "Hey, Edd, why aren't you dancing?"

"Eddy and the others haven't returned in nearly a half hour." Edd replied. "I'm getting apprehensive!"

"Chill out, muffin." Maggie put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure it's nothing! Maybe their limo got stuck in traffic! I hear it's pretty bad from here to Cherry Falls!"

"Excellent point, cupcake!" Edd smiled reassured.

"C'mon! Let's go dance!" Maggie grabbed Edd's hand and took him to the dance floor.

* * *

In the barn of the Ghost town, the kids were hiding behind some haystacks as they tried to formulate a plan. Eddy, Nazz, and Nate hid behind one while Rolf, Ed, Holly, and Kevin hid behind another.

"_We have got to get the fuck outta here!" _Nate whispered.

"_Glad we're all on the same page!" _Holly rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"_Look, the only way any of us are gettin' outta here alive is if we deal with those holiday-wreckin' freaks out there!" _Eddy decided.

"_What about Jimmy and my sister, Eddy?" _Ed worried.

"_We're gonna find 'em, Ed!" _Nazz assured. _"But we need time! And with those things out there, a lot of it!" _

"_How're we gonna fight ghosts 'er whatever they are?" _Kevin frowned. _"This ain't Buffy and we ain't got no weapons!"_

"_Speak for yourself, he-who-was-conceived-with-a-swollen-chin Kevin boy!"_ Rolf dug into his pockets. _"Rolf has taken the responsibility of supplying an arsenal of offense-themed defenses especially for this nocturnal event, yes?"_ Rolf pulled out spears, javelins, and two big axes!

Without hesitation, the kids all grabbed some weapons and left Rolf with one axe. Ed had the other axe, Nate and Nazz had two spears, Holly and Kevin respectively had javelins, and Eddy didn't have a weapon! When the others looked at him confused, he asked Rolf, _"Yo, Stretch! Got anything sharper or with more steel?" _

"_Ho! Ho! Ho! Feeling inclined to adopt the role of a hotshot, huh spiky-haired Ed boy?"_ Rolf took out a very sharp, but very thin sword and threw it at Eddy, who caught it by the handle!

"_What's the play?"_ Nate asked anxious.

"_Divide and Conquer."_ Eddy took charge (as usual). _"Nate! Kevin! You get the wannabe Dracula! Ed, you get the goblin! Rolf, you get the barking pelt! Nazz! Holly! You get the super-sized corpse! The headless ass-clown is mine! They're probably all over town lookin' for us! But why don't we save ourselves the_ _trauma and track 'em? We'll meet back here when the job's finished! _NOW, LET'S GO!_"_

The teens raised their weapons and cheered. Moments later, the screen transitioned to an alley of the town, where the werewolf was seen sniffing the air for any kind of scent that would lead it to the kids. It suddenly caught wind of a huge odor before it looked up and saw Rolf standing on a building as he looked down at the monster in spite as it reminded him of his archenemy from the old country that was discussed in **No Speak Da Ed**!

"ROLF WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ANSWER TO THE TORMENTING FIRE, TWO-LEGGED, CANINE-BASED DEMON!" Rolf jumped off of the roof and landed on the werewolf's head before he back-flipped off of and fought with it!

The werewolf tried to bite Rolf after it launched itself at him, but it bit his axe instead before Rolf kicked it in the shin and tossed it against a wall! The werewolf stood back on its two feet just as Rolf ran up on it! Rolf swiftly swung his axe at the monster, but it back-bended and knocked Rolf against a wall! The wolf then tried to double-slam Rolf with its balled-up palms, but failed when he swiftly rolled to the right!

* * *

Elsewhere, Nate and Kevin were already battling the vampire, but barely had any luck fighting it! Nate tried to strike the vampire by lunging at it with both of his spears, but it stepped back swiftly and growled viciously! He then tried to double kick the monster, but it blocked every one of his kicks before it slammed him onto the ground! Kevin skillfully threw his javelin at the vampire from behind, but it turned around and caught the weapon before he twirled it around!

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Kevin stepped back shocked!

The vampire tossed the javelin back at Kevin just before Nate struck it in the back of the head with one of his spears! Carefully, Kevin jumped up in the air and caught the javelin before it could go past him!

"C'mon! What'chu got?" Nate barely blocked the vampire's swift, sharp claws! "C'mon, ya overbite-challenged son of a bitch!" Nate swung his two spears around. "I got'cho A-positive coke right here!"

"Thought you were O-positive!" Kevin tried to stab the vampire, but it dodged out of his way!

"Whatever!" Nate chased after the vampire after it jumped off-screen and Kevin followed!

* * *

On the Westside, as Rolf and the werewolf continued their battle, the headless horseman was watching the whole thing in the shadows of an alley and noticed that Rolf was gaining the upper hand! The horseman stuck his sword up before his horse whinnied and he rode off to assist the werewolf as he laughed demonically!

However, unbeknownst to him, Eddy was squatting on the roof of a narrow building as he watched the horseman approach on-screen! The moment the horseman got in perfect range…

"YAAAH!" Eddy lunged off of the roof and tackled the horseman off of his horse before it whinnied in surprise and ran away in the other direction! The former back-flipped off of the horseman and took out his (Eddy's) sword, "Get up, Jack-O-Loser!"

The horseman slowly stood up and picked up his sword! Fire blasted out of his mouth and eyes as he faced Eddy and laughed diabolically.

"Oh, sh-!" Eddy engaged the horseman in a great sword fight! The horseman tried to land an aerial blow, but Eddy blocked it with relative ease! Next, Eddy and the horseman both spun around once and clashed swords before they did so again two more times! The horseman tried to swiftly slice off Eddy's legs, but the former jumped up in the air and performed a horizontal dodge over the horseman's back!

The horseman brutally tried to slice and dice Eddy, but failed each time because he blocked every shot! However, Eddy tripped backwards and fell into the old wagon as he continued to block the horseman's attacks! Just then, the horseman knocked Eddy's sword out of his hand and prepared to deliver a deathblow when he jumped in the wagon!

However, using his quick-thinking skills, Eddy grabbed his quarter-necklace in his shirt, used it as a grappling hook to wrangle a barrel of gunpowder, and tossed it at the horseman before he fell out of the wagon! Eddy then jumped out of the wagon and performed a tuck-in-roll before he grabbed his sword and stood back up to face the recovered horseman!

* * *

On the Eastside, contrary to most of his friends, Ed wasn't struggling with besting his opponent in a fight! The Goblin (which now had thorn-like blades sticking out of his forearm) was looking around for Ed behind a building! It growled annoyed to draw him out before the chinless teen double-slammed the Goblin into the ground with his fists as he descended from up high!

"THIS AIN'T YOUR REALM TO DOMINATE, VERMIN!" Ed cracked his knuckles.

The Goblin swung its thorn-like weapons at Ed, but missed when he jumped back and blocked a shot with his axe! The Goblin successfully punched Ed in the chest and knocked his axe out of his hand, but he remained in the same spot as it (the Goblin) jumped up in the air and stuck itself to a wall as it jammed one of its thorns into it! It tried to stick Ed with its free thorn every time he came close before it successfully sliced his costume's chest area!

"Hey! It took me an hour to iron this costume!" Ed seethed.

Ed successfully grabbed the Goblin's thorn, yanked the whole creature off the wall, and slammed it onto the ground before he kicked it out into the street! Ed front flipped in front of the Goblin as it stood back up before he proceeded to fight with it! The Goblin swung twice, but Ed ducked and back bended before he kicked the Goblin (from several feet back) against a building's door!

The Goblin jumped up in the air before Ed did the same and the two flew at each other angrily! In midair, Ed grabbed the Goblin's head and in slow-motion, bashed it hard onto his thigh before both he and the Goblin descended towards the ground; which shook when they landed! Before the Goblin could get back up, Ed ran up behind it and twisted its left arm backwards before it snarled in pain and spat "purple blood"!

"That was for my sister! And this is a warm-up compared to what I'm gonna do TO THE GUY WHO KIDNAPPED HER!" Ed angrily threw the Goblin over his shoulder and off-screen before he lunged off-screen to continue beating up the creature!

* * *

Midtown, Nazz and Holly fought relentlessly against the beefed-up zombie! Holly used her javelin to pole-vault over to the zombie, but only for it to knock her down to the ground! As it prepared to double-slam her, Nazz jumped on the zombie's back and proceeded to strangle it with her spear's long wooden handle! After five seconds of struggling, the zombie grabbed Nazz and threw her off of it! However, Nazz managed to maneuver herself by jamming her spear into the ground and swinging around on it!

Holly ran over to Nazz and panted, "O.K! This guy is seriously tough!"

"Like, what was your first clue?" Nazz ripped her spear out of the ground. "There's gotta be away to take this thing down!"

The zombie dug into the ground and ripped a huge boulder out of it (a reference to **Get your Ed in the Game**) before it tossed it at the girls! Holly performed a cartwheel to the left to dodge it while Nazz performed two back-flips to the left!

"Well, until we find out, we better start aiming high and low!" Holly shouted.

Nazz spun her spear around and jumped up in the air off-screen before Holly did the same with her javelin!

* * *

At the party, Edd was calling Eddy in the spacious kitchen of the X-house, but for obvious reasons he couldn't pick up!

"Where could they be?" Edd sighed.

Just then, Maggie walked into the kitchen with her arms folded, "There you are! I need your help getting the other pumpkin jawbreakers out of the basement!"

"Well, I require your assistance in solving the baffling mystery of where Eddy and the others are!" Edd replied.

"They're still not back?" Maggie developed bug-eyes. "It's been like almost three hours since we've seen them!"

"That's what frightens me, Maggie!" Edd looked at her. "I think we need to depart from this festivity and locate them, now!"

"All right! All right!" Maggie touched her chin. "But first let me tell Cody to restock on candy!"

"Already done!" Cody replied off-screen before the couple turned around.

"Wha—how long have you been standing there?" Maggie glared.

"Since the camera shifted to D callin' Eddy, love!" Cody gestured in a Jack Sparrow fashion.

Maggie looked at Edd, "Are you sure you two are related?"

"One cannot select their relatives, sugar-cube!" Edd and Maggie rubbed noses as they held each other and laughed; much to Cody's disgust!

"Ugh!" Cody twitched. "Now I'm not so sure _we're_ related, anymore!"

* * *

Back at Prunus Pond, Ed was instrumental in the defeat of his goblin adversary!

"YOU CROSS ME, YOU CROSS THE LINE!" Ed pulled the goblin back towards himself after it tried to crawl away out of fear! Ed stomped on the goblin's face, grabbed both of its wrists, and kicked a hole right through its chest before it flew dead on the ground several feet away from him (Ed)! The goblin suddenly turned into a puddle of liquid-like purple clay that Ed witnessed the sight of in the last chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile, the werewolf had just now thrown Rolf into a tombstone in the Ghost town's small cemetery! The werewolf licked its lips and teeth as Rolf sprung himself back up with his pupils burning with fiery rage!

"Rolf has had enough of this exchange of violent physical potential, inhuman beast!" Rolf raised his axe in the air. "In the name of the great Sheppard elders…"

The werewolf lunged at Rolf at great speed, but not before he finished, "I CAST YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE CONJURED!" and the helve of his axe suddenly shot off and cut through the werewolf before it was reduced to a puddle of purple, liquid-like clay that appeared in the last chapter! As Rolf raised his axe's wooden stick up high, the helve came back around like a boomerang and snapped back on as Rolf looked at the purple clay suspicious!

* * *

Elsewhere, Nate and Kevin were still struggling with defeating their "undead" foe! Nate put the vampire in a headlock, but the vampire broke free, grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and tossed him off-screen! Kevin came from behind and tried to deliver a sucker-punch, but the vampire saw this, ducked, and punched Kevin in the gut before it punched him in the left jaw!

"This thing don't fight like no vampire!" Kevin tried to strike the vampire with his javelin, but the vampire caught it and used it to throw Kevin into Nate after he stood up! The vampire then tossed Kevin's javelin at him (Kevin) before it got stuck into the ground next to him (Kevin)!

"Don't mean that it isn't!" Nate stood back up. "Which means, I got a way to beat it!"

As Nate went into his left pocket, the vampire hissed as it lunged at him! Right before the vampire could claw Nate with his sharp nails, the latter pulled out a giant ball of garlic on a chain before the horrified vampire stopped in midair! Distracted, Kevin knocked the vampire to the ground after he (Kevin) pulled his javelin out of the ground! Nevertheless, the vampire got right back up and positioned himself into a battle-stance as Kevin ran up on him!

"YEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nate suddenly started descending from the sky and towards the vampire as he held his spear (now with liquid garlic on the metal tip) in a stabbing position!

The vampire forgot about Kevin and prepared to negate Nate's attack with his claw until Kevin suddenly slid onto the ground and leg-swept the vampire before he fell on his back! Nate then landed feet-first on the vampire's stomach and held the tip of his spear in his face to immobilize him!

"This always worked it the movies…no cliché' intended!" Nate swiftly, but violently stabbed the vampire in the chest with his spear before the vampire turned into a puddle of purple, liquid-like clay!

"How come you get to kill it?" the jealous Kevin walked up behind Nate.

"Cuz I'm Blade, Kevo!" Nate boasted.

* * *

Still on the Eastside, Nazz and Holly fought unsuccessfully against the beefed-up zombie! Holly threw her javelin at the zombie, but it knocked it away and double-slammed its fists onto the ground before a big crack appeared and the girls dispersed in different directions! Holly grabbed her javelin and tried to strike the zombie in the face, but it caught it and knocked her down!

Nazz successfully stabbed the zombie in the back with her spear before she jumped on top of his shoulders and attempted to decapitate it! However, the zombie roughly shook itself around seizure-style before Nazz jumped off of him and into the air. But only to get her left ankle grabbed by the zombie before it slammed her onto the ground!

Holly successfully smacked the zombie in the back of the head with her javelin as it looked behind itself to see her! Just then, Nazz got up and zipped towards the zombie, but only for it to turn around and knock her into a building! Prompting this, the zombie grabbed Holly by the neck and violently choke-slammed her!

"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Nazz angrily sucker-punched the zombie in the back of the head as she descended from the sky! She then delivered a punch to both of the zombie's jaws and delivered a powerful uppercut! Just then, the zombie viciously delivered a head-butt to Nazz before she could punch it again and grabbed her neck! Holly got up and tried to stab the zombie again, but it grabbed her neck too!

The girls looked like they were finished since neither of them could break out of the zombie's grip! But then…

"Holly! I got an ide-AGH!" Nazz shouted strangled.

"I'M LISTENIN'!" Holly replied choked.

"Since we couldn't hit it high, why don't we, like, hit it low?" Nazz shouted.

"I don't think it has-"

"Just trust me!" Nazz yelled; about to collapse.

"Fine! Fine! Ready when you are!" Holly coughed.

"On three! One…two…THREE!" Nazz and Holly simultaneously kicked the zombie in the groin before it released the girls' respective necks and fell to its knees! Next, the girls respectively grabbed their javelin and spear before they both stabbed the zombie in the back of the head with their weapons sticking out from each its eyes!

"I go this way if you go that way?" Holly suggested as Nazz nodded.

The girls, with all of their strength, ripped the zombie's head off as well as in half before the rest of its body melted into a puddle of liquid-like purple clay!

"Lucky break!" Nazz and Holly high-fived!

"NAZZ! HOLLY!" Kevin, Ed, Rolf, and Nate ran up to the girls.

"What's up, guys?" Holly smiled.

"Where's Eddy?" Nazz looked around.

"The horseman's tougher than you think, but it's nothing Eddy can't handle!" Ed assured. "But I say we head on over to the barn like he said before more of those freaks show up!"

"Good idea!" Holly grabbed Ed's hand and ran off-screen as the others followed.

* * *

On the Westside, Eddy continued to fight the headless horseman on a rooftop! The two struggled as they rolled on the roof and eventually fell off and landed violently on the ground! Noticing his sword, the horseman grabbed it as he and Eddy stood back up to stare each other down! The horseman tried to strike Eddy from an aerial position, but the latter karate-kicked him into the side of a building!

Eddy then grabbed the tip of the horseman's pumpkin-head and bashed it against the building before he retaliated by delivering an uppercut to Eddy's face!

"What the hell?" Eddy shouted surprised. "If yer head's a pumpkin, why ain't it go splat?"

The horseman laughed evilly before it tried to double-punch Eddy, who responded by tackling the horseman to the ground and kicking him against a building's corner!

"Give it up!" Eddy cracked his knuckles.

The horseman then noticed Ed and the gang make a run for the barn. Developing a diabolical plan, the horseman whistled for his horse before it galloped on-screen and nearly trampled Eddy! The horseman hopped onto his horse and galloped towards Eddy's friends as he laughed sinisterly!

* * *

Inside the barn, Rolf and Ed had just now closed the doors and locked them.

"We're safe!" Kevin claimed.

"Do not pick your tomatoes before they are ripe, slayer-of-the-undead Kevin boy!" Rolf justified.

"He's right!" Nazz added. "We, like, still need to be on our toes until Eddy gets here! And once he's here, we got to start searching for Jimmy and Sarah!"

"Now, hold on!" Nate jumped in. "What we need to do is find out who sent those things out there! Cuz they're ain't no fuckin' way they were real! And that means someone's pullin' a lethal "up your ass" joke that involved kidnappin' Jim and Sarah!"

"Course they were real!" Ed shouted. "They were tryin' to kill us! Don't be stupid!"

"No the fuck they weren't!" Nate argued. "If they were real, do you think we'd be seein' each other this soon?"

"What makes you a horror movie expert?" Ed retorted.

"This ain't no horror movie, idiot!" Nate clinched his teeth before Ed tried to choke him, but only to be subdued by Holly!

"That's enough!" Holly got between the two boys.

Just then, all was quiet when a rustling noise sounded. The group turned around, but saw nothing but haystacks and old tools. Rolf walked passed the group to investigate before Ed and Kevin followed and Nate stayed with the girls. They looked at a few haystacks before they caught one moving! As Rolf prepared to strike it…

"WAIT, ROLF!" Edd and Maggie emerged from it with their hands up!

"Double D?" Ed raised his eyebrow.

"Maggie?" Kevin did the same confused. "How did-"

"We contacted the limousine service company and they told us that they only transported you guys once tonight!" Edd replied.

"What's going on here, guys?" Maggie folded his arms. "And what were you and Nate arguing about?"

"Uh, well…you see it's-"

Ed was cut of by the sound of cackling and galloping footsteps before the barn's front doors busted open EEnE-style and the headless horseman spat fire through his mouth as he laughed maniacally and stepped off of his horse as the kids all stepped back! Rolf ran up to the horseman as he administered a battle cry and tried to strike him with his axe, but the horseman knocked it away with his sword and kicked him into the charging Kevin, Ed, and Nate!

The horseman swung his sword around skillfully as the kids stepped back until they couldn't anymore! As the horseman drew closer to the kids, Edd did a double take twice before he saw Eddy on the upper level of the barn with the sword Rolf gave him in his hand! Everyone else soon saw him, too, but he motioned for them to keep quiet as he walked closer to the edge.

As the horseman prepared to deliver a powerful, sadistic blow…

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Eddy jumped off of the upper level and as he descended, stabbed the horseman from behind with his (Eddy's) sword before he turned into puddle of liquid-like purple clay like the others! Eddy threw his sword to the side victoriously. "So, what'd I miss?"

Moments later, the gang were on the upper level of the barn as they discussed the situation.

"But that's impossible!" Maggie continued. "Cody and I made sure no one else was here when we placed the cameras everywhere!"

"Didn't double check, did'gu?" Nate joked before Maggie shook her head in annoyance.

"Look, whether you saw someone or not, we know for a fact that those things were created by somebody!" Nazz jumped in.

"And all that matters now is to find out who they are and what they've done with Sarah and Jimmy!" Holly added.

"You ferget we have to also find out _where_ they are before we start talkin' 'bout interrogatin'!" Eddy touched his chin.

"Leave that task to me!" Edd took out his cell phone.

* * *

In the theatre room, Cody and Ashley (**Get your Ed in the game, What an Ed wants**), who was dressed as Supergirl, were making out on the table as they giggled and moaned! Just then, Cody's cell phone rang before he groaned annoyed, "Oh, damn it!"

"C'mon, Cody! Can't'chu take it later?" Ashley sat up straight and slowly unzipped the back of her costume.

"Wish I could, but these guys stay in trouble, so…" Cody answered the phone and turned his back, "What's up, D? Say what?…What the hell kinda mushrooms Rolf got this year? Yer serious? No, the scary thing is that I do believe you!…That's why in a show like this, you don't think about callin' the cops!…Okay, look! The only way that anyone could've been watchin' Eddy and the others and not get caught sendin' those whatever-they-were to waste 'em, that means that they've locked themselves into an undetectable place in that town that no one would think to check out!…My best bet: the bank!"

"_Oh, Cody!"_ Ashley seductively growled at Cody.

Cody turned around and developed bug-eyes of sexual arousal when he saw that Ashley had taken off her costume and was naked! However, only the back of her head and her bare back could be seen.

"Uh…D! Yer on yer own from there! Good luck, cuz!" Cody hung up and threw his phone off-screen before he excitedly power-walked towards Ashley!

* * *

Back at the barn…

"So…?" Ed motioned for Edd to speak.

"Cody believes that the perpetrators' safe haven lies within an undetectable area of the town's vicinity!" Edd replied. "In this case, the depository!"

"The bank?" Maggie scoffed in disbelief. "Where're they gonna hide? In the vault?"

"As improbable as it may seem, cupcake, it acts as the only logical component to this enigma!" Edd stroked his chin hairs.

"So, what are we waiting for then?" Ed stood up determined. "Let's go find those douches, kick their asses, and get my sister and Jimmy!"

"Slow down there, big guy!" Nazz stepped in front of Ed. "If we just go charging to that bank, whoever those jerks are that are behind this will just send more of those things after us!"

"Maybe not! I've got a plan!" Eddy smirked before the screen faded to black.

* * *

The screen reopened to the front of the bank, which looked as old and decrepit as most of the other buildings in the town. In between two neighboring buildings, the Bombshells, Kevin, Rolf, and Nate stuck their respective heads out as they looked on at the bank.

"_Nice and quiet." _Holly whispered.

"_Not for long! ROLF!" _Kevin nodded at Rolf, who jumped in front of the building in plain-sight as he bellowed, "ROLF WILL HAVE WORDS WITH YOU, HE-WHO-RUINS-ANNUAL-FESTIVALS!" Rolf shot the helve of his axe off one more time before it obliterated the entire face of the bank! The helve then returned and snapped back onto the stick! Nothing else could be heard but complete and utter silence!

"_Now what? Nothing's happening!" _Holly added.

"_Wait for it!" _Kevin and Nazz hushed their friends knowingly.

Suddenly, the silence was broken when the screen suddenly quaked violently!

"HERE THEY COME GUYS!" Nate pulled out his weapon and ran to Rolf's side as the others did the same.

The ground suddenly opened up like an automatic sliding door before a giant steel pumpkin ascended from the space and opened up like an elevator door to show…nothing inside!

" 'Ey, what gives?" Kevin groaned.

Suddenly, there was a sloshing noise coming from behind the kids as something purple and liquid-like formed!

"Do you…hear something?" Maggie gulped.

The kids slowly turned around and, much to their horror, saw the clay creature form into a giant demonic skeleton with bat-like wings! The skull-like head alternated between it's skull-form and the head of an elderly man with gleaming red eyes; quite possibly a homage to the murdered mayor!

"Oh…my…God!" Nazz looked on in horror!

Rolf, though externally fearful, quickly developed a battle-ready facial expression and took the leadership role.

"FOR THE ELDERS AND FOR THE YOUNG ONES!" Rolf charged into battle against the clay creature as Kevin, Nate, and the Bombshells followed!

The camera then zoomed into the bank and bypassed the bank's large safe/vault before it showed a large TV-like screen with surveillance feed on the Eastside, Westside, and middle side of the town! Sitting at the table as they watched the whole fight and ate Halloween candy were the special's true antagonists: The Mckellan gang (**Get your Ed in the game**)! And the thing that was neighboring them was a computer attached to a copier-like machine: the source of all of their monsters, which were at first believed to be of supernatural origin!

"This has gotta be the best damn Halloween we've ever had hands down, boys!" Shawn cackled.

"Eh, I'd say it's a great comedy, but I've had better Halloweens!" Hawkins sipped his soda.

"You don't know what'cher talkin' about, Justin!" Shawn rolled his eyes at Hawkins (Justin).

Suddenly, muffled screaming could be heard on the corner closest to the machine before the camera shifted to that corner to show the bound-and-gagged Sarah and Jimmy!

"Ryan, shut those pricks up will ya?" Shawn banged his fist on the table. "I'm already gettin' a headache from watchin' the screen!"

Douglass (Ryan) walked over to Sarah and Jimmy as he cracked his knuckles and sneered, "This is one Halloween you brats ain't never gonna be allowed to forget!"

Sarah and Jimmy squirmed out of fear before the place started to violently quake! Just then…

"FUCK OFF!" An angered Ed busted through the ground EEnE-style and double-punched Ryan into unconsciousness as Edd and Eddy emerged from the hole he made to assist Sarah and Jimmy!

"Mckellan?" Ed glared at Shawn.

"Fuller?" Shawn replied in spite.

"Should've guessed!" Ed spat. "I half-expected the Kankers to cross this line, but-"

"Who do ya think's controllin' the robot out there?" Justin folded his arms.

"Robot?" Ed looked at the screen!

"That's right, boy!" Shawn smirked. "Unlike those things ya beat earlier, this baby's a lean, mean, asshole-reducing, Halloween machine!"

"Speaking of machines!" Ed looked at the gang's copier-like machine and with only a fraction of his might, ripped it out of the wall!

"WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'?" Shawn and Justin geared up panicked rage as Ed grinned mischievously before he proceeded to crush the machine with his bare-hands!

* * *

Just outside the bank, the badly beaten kids struggled to fight off the Halloween machine! With a single punch, it knocked the boys against a building before it slapped the Bombshells away off-screen! The machine then jumped in front of the Bombshells and as it prepared to stomp on them, it suddenly began to shake out of control as if it was having a seizure! Just then, the gooey exterior that made it clay-like melted off until only the steel machine itself was exposed and it fell on it's back!

Next, the robot's chest opened up before the Kankers emerged from it!

"YOU THREE?" the Bombshells stood up with clinched teeth and burning eyes!

"Time to book girls!" the sisters zipped out of the robot and ran away before the still-angered Bombshells appeared in front them EEnE-style and tackled them to the ground as a large fighting cloud formed!

* * *

In the bank vault…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shawn and Justin lunged at Ed in anger, but the chinless deuteragonist subdued them into unconsciousness when he tossed the crushed machine at them!

"Ed!" Sarah and Jimmy hugged Ed out of gratitude as Eddy and Edd watched and the screen faded to black.

* * *

The screen reopened at the X-house, where the party had ended and everyone but Brooke and Tori had left! The two girls leaned against a table as they drank punch and talked.

"So, anyway, that's why I kind of get peeved whenever Kevin talks to me!" Brooke sipped her juice.

"Least you're being mature about telling me!" Tori wiped her face. "But what you have to understand is that boys will be boys! If they weren't, don't'chu think life would be a little dull?"

"I…guess so!" Brooke chuckled.

"Gotta learn that holding a grudge isn't the best choice when expressing your feelings!" Tori suggested. "But if you're that pissed, do what I do: flick them off when they got something smart to say!"

The girls laughed before Eddy and the gang walked into the X-house exhausted. The Eds held hands with their respective Bombshells while Rolf, Kevin, and Nate walked either with their hands on their knees or on their foreheads!

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Brooke walked up to and touched Nate's chest.

"It's a long, painful story, baby!" Nate sunk his face into Brooke's neck as she brushed the back of his head in confusion.

"Had fun?" Tori sarcastically folded her arms as she smiled at Kevin.

"If you only knew, babe! If you only knew!" Kevin sighed and wrapped his arms around Tori's waist as the two kissed.

"Pardon me, Brooke, but have you located Cody lately?" Edd walked up to Brooke.

"Tell you the truth, no!" Brooke replied. "Last I saw him, he and Ashley headed for the theater room!"

The boys (save for Edd) all snickered suggestively as their respective women looked at them sternly. Just then, Jonny walked into the room with Plank in his arm.

"Hey, guys! You wouldn't happen to have any thing for stomachaches, would ya?" Jonny looked at Plank. "Plank ate too much candy corn and lollipops!"

"Oh, I got just the medicine, Jonny-boy!" Eddy pulled Jonny over to him. "It's called "laughter"! Go in the theater room! I swear yer eyes'll bug out!"

"Oh, no!" Nazz swung her hip as she looked at Eddy. "You are not about to-"

"Shh!" Eddy and the boys watched as Jonny headed for the theater room.

* * *

From the inside, it was dark and the only thing that could be heard was giggling and pleasurable moaning! Jonny opened the door from the outside as he muttered, "What do you think's in here that would make them…"

Jonny suddenly developed bug-eyes before he began screaming in horror and the boys (save for Edd) laughed hysterically as Edd and the girls looked at them (Eddy, Ed, Kevin, and Nate) in disgust!

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, MELONHEAD!" Eddy fell on the floor and continued to laugh heartily!

Jonny zipped out of the X-house and ran towards the screen before it cut to black in Jonny's mouth!

**End of Holiday Special 1**

* * *

**Phoenix's note: Just so you know, whether you remember Tori or not from the first episode of Edolescence, she will become a member of the main supporting cast, but won't have a dominating role. And I bet some of you thought that the Kankers were the true antagonists behind this! But the truth is, I think I've milked them enough for little bit seeing how they were the main antagonists of the first season. Which is why for the second one, I plan on making an enemy far greater and lethal than they are the main antagonists of the next two seasons! I had a lot of fun making this, but I'm going to enjoy writing season 2 even more, so you should expect its "world premiere" next month! Till then, Phoenix out and a Happy Halloween to all!**

**

* * *

****Title reference: You're in for a scare**


End file.
